Shady Days: Revelations of the Snuggle Kind?!
by Hannya
Summary: On a three day mission out of town, the guys get stuck sharing one room, two beds, and a tiny bathroom. Does anyone remember who the mission target is? Can an icemachine hold a grudge? (ayaxyohji,omixcrawford, kenxESPN)
1. Concierge? We don't need no sinkin Conc...

Title: Revelations of the Snuggle Kind

Rating: PG-13 for cussing *nervous laughter for the kiddies * and reference to hot monkey sex between bishies. (Speaking of hot monkey sex, read "Games of Submission" over in the FF9 section by my little buddy, Blond Koneko! A cookie for whoever can guess which Weiss personality THAT one has!)

Pairings: AyaxYohji, OmixCrawford, Kenx…. I dunno, hope he finds _someone…_

Warnings: Yeah, well, I'm too tired to write a warning so deal.

Disclaimer: If you're going to sue me, get something good like that time…uh, nevermind. Don't own Weiss, never have and never will. * sobs* So sad….

The story (and the people rejoice!)

****

REVELATIONS OF THE SNUGGLE KIND

(Dumbass title, eh?)

Chapter one: Are Cheap Hotels Even Supposed to Have Concierges?

Jet lag happens to everyone, even tough angsty assassins so is it any wonder what happened to the poor worker behind the desk at the Shady Days Motel (Gomen if that's a real place)? As the four assassins had spotted the run down 'low key' temporary housing complex, they **knew** they shouldn't have let Persia make travel arrangements all by himself.

It's not that they minded all sharing one room-

"WHAT?! I need my beauty sleep and Ken snores like a 747 on takeoff!"

"At least it doesn't take my three hours in the morning just to look 'presentable'!"

"Aya-kun…I don't feel so well…"

-but with only two twin beds and no cable, Weiss was feeling abused and battered…and they hadn't even been on the mission yet.

One scarlet eyebrow twitching unconsciously, as Aya explained calmly, and in short monosyllabic words/sentences, what would happen should their sleeping arrangements still remain the same by the next night. Tonight was bad enough. With only one last death glare, the ear-tailed leader snatched the cheap brass key with a smiley face keychain and marched resolutely for stairs, half-hoping his teammates would fail to notice and he could get decent nights sleep. But, considering this was the same man whose entire family (with the exception of a sister in a coma) had been killed causing him to end up as an assassin/florist working for his worst enemy's brother, he had no such luck.

"Yo! Aya, wait up!" A pleasant tenor rang out, voice carrying easily across the shabby excuse for a lobby. A bag laden Ken and still slightly carsick Omi followed a little behind with minimum disasters for any maids, repairmen, and/or ice machines in their path. A few minutes later, they were there. Room 146. 

"Seems kinda anti-climatic, doesn't it," Ken muttered to Omi who was biting the back of his wrist as his face tried out every shade of green that can be found in the really big box of crayons.

As the door opened, the green faced boy sprung into action. "BATHROOM!" he shrieked, forcefully pushing his dear friends and coworkers out of the way as he half-leaped, half-sprinted to the tiny bathroom. 

"Why do I have a feeling things are just going to get worse?" Yohji muttered to himself as he wisely pocketed his more expensive shades and kicked Ken's fallen form into the room. 

TBC…in

Chapter Two: In Which Aya Steals The Fluffy Pillows

Author Notes: I know, I should just give up on humor but…nah, I'll just keep torturing poor fanfic readers everywhere! As for Pissy, Zaneh, and Jade: Post something so I can review YOU already…sheesh….

Oh, the title will become clear later once the guys are tucked in as will the pairings and maybe even some humor…maybe…if you're nice and review. I should sleep. Yeah.


	2. The fluffy pillows are what put that ext...

Title: Revelations of the Snuggle Kind

Rating: PG-13 for cussing *nervous laughter for the kiddies * and reference to hot monkey sex between bishies. (Speaking of hot monkey sex, read "Games of Submission" over in the FF9 section by my little buddy, Blond Koneko! A cookie for whoever can guess which Weiss personality THAT one has!)

Pairings: AyaxYohji, OmixCrawford, Kenx…. I dunno, hope he finds _someone…_

Warnings: Yeah, well, I'm too tired to write a warning so deal.

Disclaimer: If you're going to sue me, get something good like that time…uh, nevermind. Don't own Weiss, never have and never will. * sobs* So sad….

The story (and the people rejoice!)

****

REVELATIONS OF THE SNUGGLE KIND

(Dumbass title, eh?)

Chapter Two: In which Aya steals all the Fluffy Pillows (And we discover the teams horrible junk food habits)

"Alright, in an effort to be fair and maintain at least a semblance of team moral, we're going to pick straws for who gets the beds, "Omi declared, four straws left over from the speedy fast food lunch they'd just consumed clutched in his fist. He was doing decidedly better with strong stomach medication and two packs of hotel crackers and a kids meal in him and had decided to take the welfare of his teammates firmly back into his own hands.

Grumbling loudly through half a mouthful of Pocky, Yohji made to take a straw only to find a certain soccer players hand already there. The two professional grown adults growled menacingly at each other and attempted to fight it out only to be brought up short by a sharp smack upside the head to each. Aya looked coldly at the pair. "Pick. Another. Straw."

Both now glaring at the abusive redhead, the two chastised killers chose entirely different straws and…

"No! DAMMIT! I hate the god damned floor!"

"SCORE!"

* Soccer players have lots of victory dances for scoring goals. One of the most annoying involves pointing at the loser and laughing while jumping in circles. Just thought you might like to know…. *

With a slightly nervous look, Omi watched as Aya chose a straw…also long. Yohji's eyes bulged incredulously.

"You rigged it!"

"Yotan…" Omi warned before agilely jumping out of the way. Thanks to the golden goddess of luck, the two youngest members of Weiss found themselves scrambling all over the cheap room in an attempt to escape the oldest.

Aya took it with the same cold indifference he seemed to take everything not involving his sister or revenge. He walked over to the bed, took the fluffiest two pillows, both blankets and, setting them on the floor between the beds, sat his overnight bag on the stack pointedly. His rambunctious teammates stopped their scramble to stare at the red head who was now neatly folding a plain pair of blue cotton pajama pants and setting them in the top drawer of the ply board dresser. Realizing that they were an ugly orange sweater away from no drawer space on top of no blankets or pillows…

"I call the second drawer!"

"Ie! Yohji! You now I need the extra room for my extra pajamas!"

"So what am I supposed to do with all **my** clothes?"

"You call those midriff thingies _clothes?_"

"Stay out of this, Ken-ken!"

A low growl, "Shi-NE…"

"Uh, hmm, so how many hangers are in that closet anyway?"

TBC in Chapter Three: Rubber Duckies and Weather Channel Alerts

Author Notes (and apologies, heh): Alright, I know, they're very immature. But come on! They guys may be horrible terrible killers but half of them are still teenagers! And the rest are college age and should be excused their immaturity when out of town for a three-day mission. Next Chapter- PAIRINGS! YAOI YAOI YAOI! 

Oh, Sorry, Pissy, for Aya bastardization but it's just for comedic effect and the next Chapter begins the snuggles. (


End file.
